Troop Strategy Guides
__NOEDITSECTION__ On this page you can view reviews and strategies on every individual troop and spells. Elixir Troops Tier 1 Troops ---- 'Barbarian' Barbarians are the first troop you unlock in the Barracks. The barbarian is a great meat shield. The barbarian is the fastest troop to train at only 20 secs, so this troop is used mostly for meat shields for Wall Breakers then P.E.K.K.As to ruin the village and revive 3 stars. If using barbarians in groups keep in mind that buildings that do splash damage like Mortars and Wizard Towers can take all of them out in seconds. ---- 'Archer' Archers are mean little troops, put them in groups and they will destroy anything in seconds. Archers are most commonly used with 10 Dragon and 20 of them equaling 220 capacity, then archers would take out the air defenses and then deploy the Dragons. For lower level players archers are used with Giants or Barbarians to take out the defenses. Archers can only shoot at a distance of 3.5 tiles, so bare that in mind. ---- 'Goblin' Goblins are one of the fastest troops in the game and is the only troop whos favorite target are resources. The Goblins are mostly used to farm resources, when farming you will go in with a Army Camp full of goblins with 3 or 4 Wall Breakers. For lower level players goblins are more suitable for farming than for trophy hunting. Goblins, like Giants, will not kill Clan Castle troops deployed by the defender. ---- Tier 2 Troops ---- 'Giant' Giants are fearsome warriors and until the 17th April Update were the only troop in the game that favorite target is defenses and used for meat shields. A good strategy is to deploy 1 giant to draw the fire away from Wall Breakers to break through the villages Walls and then deploy higher troops to ruin the village. The only downside to Giants are there training speed of 2 mins. Although giants attack defenses first, they will not fight back against Clan Castle troops. ---- 'Wall Breaker' Wall Breakers are only used to break through Walls. Wall Breakers will deal 40x more damage to walls so they are the perfect troop to break through Walls. Wall Breakers are usually deployed after Giants or Barbarians are deployed as a meat shield to deflect damage away from the Wall Breakers themselves. ---- 'Balloon' Balloons are the first flying unit unlocked in the Barracks and deal small area splash damage, when they are destroyed they will fall down and deal extra damage. In the Single Player Campaign if you take out all of the air defenses a single balloon will destroy the rest of the village and achieve 3 stars. Balloons, like Giants, target defensive structures first. ---- 'Wizard' Wizards are used just like Archers but take a long time to train and 4 spaces to house, often making Archers the more sensible choice. Wizards have a lot of Damage per Second but low hit points. Wizards like Archers can fire over Walls. Lower level players have no need to use Wizards as they will just perish in battle quickly but still get and upgrade them for the future when you are higher. ---- Tier 3 Troops ---- 'Healer' The Healer does just that: heal, if you deploy her she will heal troops that get hit by defenses and can keep Giants alive for the whole match. When using Healer make sure you destroy all of the Air Defenses first, if she is in range she will be killed in a matter of seconds. ---- 'Dragon' Dragons are a flying unit unlocked at the level 9 Barracks. Dragons deal small area splash damage. 10 Dragons will destroy a full village in about a minute. Since the 12th March Update the training cost went down. To get the Dragon it will cost 1,500,000 Elixir. ---- 'P.E.K.K.A' P.E.K.K.A is the last troop unlocked in the Barracks and has the most Hit Points of 3,400 and can absorb the mightiest of blows from defenses. P.E.K.K.A receives 2x damage from Hidden Teslas. So it be advised to destroy all the Hidden Teslas before anything else. Dark Elixir Troops 'Minion' Minions are the first Dark Elixir Troops unlocked in the Dark Barracks. The minion is a flying unit and choice of attack is to spit Dark Elixir. It is the one of the two fastest troops in the game. The minion has low hit points compared to other Dark Elixir Troops. Minions are expensive as the cost Dark Elixir but they train very fast at 45sec. ---- 'Hog Rider' Hog Riders are the only ground troop in the game that can jump over Walls without the Jump Spell. The Hog Rider is also very expensive at 30 Dark Elixir. The training time of the Hog Rider is 5 min so only a few are made at a time. ---- 'Valkyrie' Valkyries are mean troops with a two headed axe. Valkyries in groups will destroy anything in seconds. Valkyries are mainly used to destroy villages and get 3 stars but not very often. ---- 'Golem' Golems are beasts with really high hit points. They are used just like Giants to absorb fire away from other troops. The Golem when killed will not just perish it will split into two troops which are called Golemites. Golemites will have 1/5 of golems base hit points and Damage per Second. ---- 'Witch' The Witch is a Powerful troop that can only be trained with dark elixir and the level 5 dark barracks. When reused the troop summons dead troops that appear as skeletons. In battle the witches should be used with a meat shield of giants,golems or barbarians. As they have reasonably low hit points. Heroes 'Barbarian King' The Barbarian King is the toughest of Barbarians and are twice the size. They can be upgraded 40 times and each level there hit points and DPS increase. When the barbarian king is killed he will not disappear he will get stars floating around his head. He needs to sleep to regenerate and that will also increase when upgraded. ---- 'Archer Queen' The archer queen is the second hero you can but at level 9 Town Hall. It cost 40,000 Dark Elixir and need level 3 Dark Elixir Storage. Archer queens can shoot over walls and should be place so it isn't immediately in the line of fire so use a meat shield for the full advantage. Archer queens should be upgraded when possible as they can shoot over walls with a high DPS (damage per second). Spells 'Lightning Spell' The Lightning Spell is the first spell unlocked in the Spell Factory. It takes 30 minutes to create. The Lightning spell is mostly used to take out Air Defenses and then deploy Dragons or Healers.The Level 1 Lightning Spell cost 15,000 Gold to create and a Level 5 Lightning Spell cost 22,000 Gold. ---- 'Healing Spell' The Healing spell is the second spell unlocked. It take 30 minutes to create just like the lightning spell. At Level 1 it costs 20,000 Gold and at Level 5 cost 29,000 Gold. The Healing Spell is used to heal Giants and keep them into the battle. ---- 'Rage Spell' The Rage spell is the same as the Healing Spell but it creates a ring of rage instead of healing. It takes 45 minutes to create. People use the Rage Spell to make their troops up to 180% Stronger. the Level 1 Rage Spell costs 30,000 Gold and the Level 5 costs 44,000 Gold. ---- 'Jump Spell' The Jump Spell is used to make the player troops jump Walls to get to a Defensive Buildings to destroy it. It takes 45 minutes to create. The level 1 jump spell costs 30,000 Gold to create and the Level 2 Jump spell costs 38,000 Gold. ---- 'Freeze Spell' The Freeze Spell is used to freeze enemy Troops and Defenses for several seconds to either allow the player's Troops to destroy them or to move out of range. It takes 45 minutes to create. The level 1 Freeze Spell costs 35,000 Gold to create and the level 3 Freeze Spell costs 45,000 Gold.The Freeze Spell Can be used to Freeze Wizard Towers or Mortars from taking out hoard of Barbarians or Archers. ---- 'Santa's Surprise' Santa's Surprise is a holiday themed spell only available in December. Santa's Surprise is powerful and 3 of them can knock out a Level 9 Town Hall but it will take 75 hours to create all 3. The only downside to this spell that it takes 25 hours to create. Santa's Surprise is when the spell is dropped Santa comes and drops explosive (what appears to be) presents. ---- Category:Community Category:Strategy Guides Category:Troops Category:Dark Elixir Troops Category:Heroes